She's Pissed
by TwilightBear3
Summary: Edward doesn't know what he did, Jacob gets naked and Bella's PISSED! STORY SET: After Jacob finds out about wedding. ECLIPSE.


EDWARDS POV

I jumped through her window and she wasn't there but her bed was made. I heard the shower running I thought I would just leave and meet her out the front, half an hour later she was out the front. She glared at me, oh it was terrible not reading her thoughts, insted of getting in the Volvo she went and got in her truck. I walked over to her truck, as I approached she locked it and the windows were up so there was no way I was getting in unless I broke her truck , which I couldn't do because she loved the old thing. All of a sudden she was driving away so I sent her a text:

 _Hey, are you okay?_

And I didn't get anything back at school I ran up to her and asked her again if she was okay and all she did was walk into the girls bathroom I was contemplated going in there but just decide to go find Alice and ask if she'd seen anything.

"Alice, Alice have…" I hadn't even said anything and she was talking

"she's pissed!"

"about what?"

"really Edward" then she just walked away. It was Thursday and we only had two classes together: Sport and History and Bella wasn't very good at either of those things so I always helped her. The first I had with her was History and we usually sat together in our usual seats but not today I sat down and then she went and sat next to Angela and Jessica. Emmett came and sat next to me and started talking to me but I was tuned out because I was staring at her, they were talking about their after school plans, the girls wanted to meet up but Bella couldn't because she was meeting with…Jacob Black at LAPush!

"Edward are you even listening?" then Emmett drew his focus to what I was staring at

"Tough luck dude" he said so calmly. The class finished and I tried talking to her and she just walked away.

Now it was Lunch time and usually she came and sat with us and most of the time we were the first two at the table and she wasn't here yet. I looked at Alice

"toilet" I knew she was hiding something I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me

"Alice what's going on?" Alice was about to speak when Rose cut her off and said

"see for yourself" and nodded towards the Cafeteria doors. Bella walked in and saw us sitting and staring we would've looked super creepy if she didn't know about us. She looked like she was heading towards our table but went straight for the salad bar and got food.

BELLAS POV

I wanted to go to his table and sit down and talk with them but I couldn't get over what he did. I had a plan this morning to sit by myself all day but then Angela and Jessica came and sat with me in History and Health this morning and we got talking and Im gonna go sit with them. I walked into the Cafeteria and I could feel them staring at me and the waves of lust to go sit with them Jasper was sending me, NO I had to resist. I went to the Salad bar and just when I was about to give in and go sit with them, then Jessica came up to me and pulled me away to their table. It felt great to be sitting with all of them again, Eric, Mike Angela and Jessica. It felt great but not right! The next lesson I had with Edward was Sport and I absolutely sucked at sport and I didn't want him to see me fail when I was trying to be mad at him. So I faked to be sick and went home. Charlie was on a 3 day fishing trip and trusted me alone so I invited Jacob over for dinner because I desperately needed to talk to him. So I called him.

"Hey Jake I thought instead of driving all the way to LAPush we could just have dinner at mine, ill cook?"

"Sure that sounds great Bella, I'll be over soon" I was going to cook pasta so I boiled the stove and put the pasta in. then the doorbell rang.

"That was quick Jake?" I said as I opened the door and much to my surprise it wasn't Jacob it was Edward. I was fuming

"bella can we talk?"

"nope" and I shut the door in his face. Damnit that felt good but then the good started to fade away and I felt guilty. I miss him but I can't see him right now. Then I heard him yelling and someone else's voice yelling, then I realised who's voice that was. Jacob.

I ran out the door they were rolling around on the ground, wrestling.

"STOP, STOP FIGHTING!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"WHAT DID **YOU** DO TO HER"

"STOP GUYS STOP" I said as I wrestled them apart. They straighten up and stood there staring at me.

"now you both need to stop this because it's starting to piss me off, you" I said as I pointed to Edward "go home and talk to Alice get her to tell you why im pissed at you and then you can think about what you're going to say next. Okay?

"okay" he said shyly, then he started to walk away

"Edward wait im not finished. Now you," I said as I pointed to Jacob "dinner is off but I still need to talk to you, okay now go inside." He dashed inside then it was just me and Edward.

"Bella look im…" I cut him off

"no you don't get to talk, Im missing you so much right now but to be honest I need my time okay, and you're going to give me some time I think Saturday night will be enough maybe but im going to give you another piece of advice I love you so much but I can take care of myself you need to slow down on the protective shit okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too, now go." I gave him a quick kiss and then he got in his Volvo and sped away. Oh my gosh.

I walked in my front door and Jake wasn't anywhere to be seen I dashed upstairs and into my room and there he was lying on my bed…NAKED with only my sheet covering he's manhood OMG

"holy shit what are you doing?"

"bella don't act surprised I know this is why you invited me here…"

"no I invited you here to tell you im sorry you had to find out that Edward and I are getting married!"

"what? Youre still marrying that bloodsucker?"

"YES now put your clothes on and leave." I exited my room. Jesus Christ! had that really just happened, i needed to talk to someone about this and I knew exactly who that was! After Jake left I picked up my phone and rang Rosalie, after 3 rings she answered:

"hello?"

"hi um Rosalie this is Bella"

"oh. Hi Bella whats up" she said sounding extremely annoyed that I was calling her.

"look I know you don't particularly like me but I really need to talk to you"

"okay?"

"I'll be at your house soon." Then I hung up because I needed to be there as urgently as possible.

I was pulling up to the Cullen's house and Alice sprung outside.

"bella I saw what happened are you okay?"

"yeah um…" I tried to get past her but she wouldn't give in "…no actually I really need to talk to Rose. Where is She?"

"oh she's right inside" I quickly bolted up the steps and into their foyer and there Rosalie was sitting on the lounge chair watching Emmet and Jasper play video games

"Bella whats up girl? How ya been?" Emmet boomed as he sprung for me and picked me up into a huge bear hug

"fine Emmet just fine" he smiled the biggest smile at me

"bella…" Jasper said as he actually hugged me this was a first!

"come on Bella we can go into the study" Rose said without hesitation. We got into the study and that's when it hit me Edward wasn't here!

"hey um where is he?"

"in his room he knows you're here just giving you your space?"

"I feel terrible…"

"don't he knows you love him…" I sighed "know what was so urgent you had to talk about?"I explained what had happened with Jacob and Edward and why I got so upset at Edward because he knew Jake was listening about us being married and in the end I was crying.

"sounds like its all been too much"

"whatdo I do know though?" I said between sobs

"talk to him, you need him right now you may be pissed but he thought it was better then having to actually tell him."

She was right so I ran upstairs and opened his door he was looking out his window he quickly spun around to see me crying in his door way, I ran to him and he caught me in a hug

"im so sorry, I was mad" I was still sobbing

"its okay love, its okay" he said as he pulled tighter on our hug

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"


End file.
